HVAC systems are used to regulate environmental conditions within an enclosed space. Typically, HVAC systems have a circulation fan that pulls air from the enclosed space through ducts and pushes the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling, humidifying, or dehumidifying the air). To direct operation of the circulation fan and other components, HVAC systems include a controller. In addition to directing operation of the HVAC system, the controller may be used to monitor various components, (i.e. equipment) of the HVAC system to determine if the components are functioning properly.